


Vanilla In Lace

by VioletHyena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is an ass, Bottom!Sam, Crossdressing, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Stiletto Heels, insecure!Sam, men in lingerie, top!Gabriel, vanilla!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to spice up the bedroom but Sam is against the idea, at least until he learns he's vanilla. Sam, as a last resort, summons Balthazar to help him because he's not very knowledgeable on lady garments. He then he proves to Gabriel he's not that vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla In Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Vanilla in Lace.  
> Sabriel, slight Destiel.
> 
> This story was inspired by Crowley, who said the line “Can't wait to see Sam in stilettos and a leather bustier”; and frankly, neither could I. Since I am a Sabriel shipper, this was the result. There was a bit of plot help from my sister, who drew the lovely picture to accompany the piece; she reminded me of Balthazar and all his hedonistic glory.

“Gabriel?” Sam said awkwardly as he stood in the living room of Gabriel's apartment. He had a key that could magically teleport him to Gabriel's abode and had finished his ghost case with Dean a couple hours ago. So, reasonably he wanted to unwind with his lover. Sam was used to Gabriel's fake, cookie-cutter women running around. Only recently did they start running around with more clothes on; which eased Sam's mind. But the person in the kitchen was a bit different; specifically because the person was a Sam-clone. In black leather.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel greeted from his reclined position on the couch with a smile. He waved Sam to join him but Sam stared a moment at his own clone, who gave him a blinking, sexy-eyed glance; not unlike Gabriel's usual fake-women. It disturbed Sam a bit as he walked over to Gabriel but did not join Gabriel on the couch.

 

“Make it go away,” Sam said, waving to the clone, who was mixing chocolate ice cream and soda into an extra sweet swill. Gabriel's smile fell slightly at the corners.

 

“What? You don't like?” Gabriel lifted his arms in a shrug. The clone walked over with the tall glass and Sam nearly choked when he realized the Sam-double walked naturally in thigh high stiletto boots along with the form fitting bustier and thong; _of all things._

 

“I don't like,” Sam said through gritted teeth and Gabriel took his drink and sighed as the Sam-double disappeared in a poof of dramatic smoke.

 

“I thought you wouldn't mind because it was you,” Gabriel muttered into his drink.

 

“I _mind_ , thanks.” Sam finally sat next to Gabriel, nose wrinkled. “What in the world did you put me in?”

 

“Just something sexy,” Gabriel said and Sam frowned.

 

“That was not sexy,” Sam said. “That was women's lingerie.”

 

“What? I wanted to see what it looked like.” Gabriel shrugged and slid an arm around Sam's waist. Sam was feeling a bit bitter towards the owner of the arm, but he dealt with it. “I mean you said no to the idea.”

 

“And just because I say no doesn't mean I want to see it on a clone of me,” Sam said firmly. “I'm not one of your women that you can dress up in your weird fetishes.”

 

“It is kinky and it's not like I put it on _you_ directly.” Gabriel withdrew his arm intelligently from around Sam.

 

“You put it on my image.” Sam muttered bitterly, folding his arms.

 

“Yes, well... I did.” Gabriel shrugged helplessly. “It looks sexy on you. What do you want me to say?”

 

“Just don't,” Sam stated. Gabriel sighed and his head rolled back on the couch. It wasn't the first time Gabriel brought up the subject, but Sam couldn't help feeling uncomfortable and remember all the times his father and Dean called him a girl over something he did. He wasn't going prove them right by dressing the part. “I don't see why you're so obsessed with getting me into women's clothing.”

 

“One, it's _lingerie_ ,” Gabriel said with slight flare. “Two, it shows off your fine, fine body.” Sam's frown deepened and Gabriel sighed. “Yes, fine. You and your rhetorical questions. You know you still haven't given me any sugar since you walked in.” Gabriel upturned his head, lips puckered, but Sam didn't quite feel like bestowing any favors on Gabriel at the moment.

 

“Is that how you see me?” Sam asked and Gabriel frowned since he didn't receive his kiss. “Your sex object?” Gabriel's eyebrow slowly rose.

 

“Where did that come from?” Gabriel sounded genuinely confused.

 

“You make a clone me and dress it up like that; what am I supposed to think?” Sam asked.

 

“I made a double simply because I wanted to see you in something risqué,” Gabriel said. “Because you are a bit...” Gabriel paused and seemed to rethink his words.

 

“I'm what?” Sam pressed on, because Gabriel already started. Though Gabriel was smart enough to know when he was on thin ice. He treaded lightly.

 

“It's nothing bad,” Gabriel defended quickly. “I just wanted to see on a double because I know you're more vanilla.”

 

Sam blinked, surprised. No, shocked. Even hurt. “Are you saying I'm... boring?”

 

“ _No_ , not boring,” Gabriel said right away, both hands going up in defense. “Vanilla as in, you know, conventional, non-kinky vanilla. It's not boring, believe me.” Sam didn't feel any better after the explanation as he gazed at the chocolate drink in Gabriel's hand.

 

“You've never been a vanilla person.” Sam murmured dejectedly. Gabriel glanced at the drink and it faded pretty quickly after Sam pointed it out.

 

“Sam, you know I didn't mean it like that.” Gabriel took and squeezed Sam's hand. Sam stayed quiet. He didn't think sex was boring. Then again, Gabriel had probably done everything and more in the time he'd been on earth, so what did Sam know? “Sam.” Gabriel took Sam's face in his hands and pulled him down so he was looking at the archangel. Gabriel's golden stare was firm. “Babe, I love you. You know that.”

 

“Yes,” Sam murmured softly.

 

“And you are anything but boring in bed,” Gabriel assured him. “Believe me, I know. Kinky or not.” Sam felt like he was just saying that to make him feel better. The soft kiss Gabriel gave him said otherwise, but the fear was still there.

 

“You're sure?” Sam asked slowly.

 

“Of course I'm sure.” Gabriel gave him a warm smile and ran a lock of Sam's hair between his fingers. “You're my Saminx.” Even Gabriel's pet names didn't leave him more confident. Gabriel gave him a warmer, deeper kiss. “I could prove it, if you like.” Sam swallowed nervously.

 

“No, it's fine,” Sam said quickly, settling in on the couch more. “I just want to relax. It was a long hunt. We could watch a movie.” Gabriel nodded after a moment and snapped his fingers, a large flat screen appearing on the wall. He kissed Sam's brow, which only made guilt flare up in Sam's gut.

 

“Pick any movie you like.” Gabriel offered.

 

Sam picked _Taxi Driver_ , mostly because he knew Gabriel liked it. He didn't often turn down Gabriel's advances because he liked having sex after hunts. But Sam wasn't sure if he was giving Gabriel what he liked anymore.

 

-

 

In Gabriel's defense, he was extraordinarily romantic for a couple weeks after the misunderstanding. Sam was a little surprised that Gabriel brought flowers and chocolates when he visited. Admittedly they had fallen into a bit of a rut as far as dating went. The endless cycle that went: from hunting, to Gabriel's, having sex, spending the night and then back to hunting when either Winchester found a new case. Perhaps that was why Gabriel had been so intent on doing something new and kinky.

 

Gabriel hadn't brought it up again. Sam didn't even see Gabriel's fake women around serving them drinks or food. Sam was glad about that, because in general, Sam always felt a deep, bitter resentment towards Gabriel's conjured people. They were only there for Gabriel's enjoyment and always had an air of naturally ingrained lust for his attention. It felt like borderline cheating when ever Sam saw them saunter around. It didn't help when Gabriel's eyes would wander. Gabriel always denied sleeping with them since his and Sam's formal decision to be a couple; but Sam hated not knowing if Gabriel got bored one night and decided to use them to entertain himself.

 

So, as nice as roses, candlelight, and making love was, Sam couldn't get the thought of the Sam-double wearing skimpy lingerie out of his head. He always figured in the back of his mind that Gabriel was into more unconventional sex. But it never came up before recently. It never came up because either the world was in trouble or Sam and Dean had been trying to not die. But they'd had a bit of a reprieve over the past few months. No apocalypse, no leviathans, and even Crowley and his demons seemed to be on good behavior.

 

So maybe he was... _vanilla_. He certainly didn't have a food kink like Dean. Oh, yes, Sam had witnessed enough of Dean, Castiel, and their sexual escapades in the bunker. Sam didn't even want to think about the time he walked in on them with a large tub of whipped cream. And in Sam's defense, he had only been walking through the kitchen; and it was not what he wanted to see before coffee. It was like they couldn't wait 2 minutes to get back to Dean's room where they had a lock on the door.

 

Sam couldn't define himself as risqué; aggressive at times, but kinks were not something he thought of. The lingerie wasn't necessarily a turn off, but Gabriel wanting it on SAM seemed... more than deviant. More than risqué. It seemed sort of wrong. Especially if someone (i.e. Dean) found out. Sam would never live it down. Dean was already terrible with the girl jokes. He didn't need lingerie jokes added to the list.

 

But Sam didn't want Gabriel to think he was boring. If Gabriel got bored with him, what could he do to get the archangel to stay? Or stop Gabriel from going somewhere else to entertain himself? Sam didn't want that. But he didn't exactly know where to start. Sure he consulted the internet, but when it came to actually BUYING something, he just couldn't. He didn't want anything kinky coming through the mail, Dean somehow stumbling upon it, and assuming Sam was into anything strange. After all, it was Gabriel's kink, not his. And second of all, Sam was a large/tall individual and nothing really looked like it came in his size. After every 10 minutes of searching, Sam felt the need to clear the history, bury himself in his pillow and just pretend he'd never seen himself in that bustier.

 

Sam knew Dean was into kinks, but there was no way -even with threat of going back to Hell- that Sam would ask his brother about lingerie. Nor would he ever ask Castiel. He didn't feel comfortable talking to Gabriel about it either, not when Gabriel was being attentive romantically. He didn't want Gabriel to just agree to do all the work. It always left Sam with that awkward sense of being one of his conjured people. If Sam was going to prove that he was not vanilla, he had to do it on his own.

 

So for a long while, Sam was stuck in an unknowing limbo. It passed through his mind several times, but nothing clicked. At least, nothing clicked until he remembered another, possibly even more hedonistic angel than Gabriel.

 

Sam gathered the angel summoning ritual ingredients and set it up outside the bunker; in the safety of an abandoned house. Minutes later, an annoyed looking Balthazar popped up on the uneven couch that was in the barren living room area.

 

“What ever happened to dropping a line and seeing if I'm busy?” Balthazar asked wistfully.

 

“You never gave us your number,” Sam said, puzzled, and Balthazar threw his hands up in the air.

 

“Because I don't want to be bothered by you Winchesters,” Balthazar snapped heatedly. “I was BUSY with several dancing girls in Las Vegas. Not to mention the gigolo was well on his way as well.” Sam would never classify Balthazar as kinky. Slutty, yes. Subtle, no.

 

“I need your help.” Sam said and Balthazar stood, groaning in a frustrated way.

 

“I don't _care_.” Balthazar braced his fists on his hips haughtily. “Just because you need help doesn't mean you get to summon me from a perfectly good orgy. What did you do, break the world again? Having a piss-fit with your brother? Did you fall and break something? Get a booboo you can't kiss yourself?” Sam sighed, bracing his fingers against his temples.

 

“I don't have anyone else to ask.” Sam knew Balthazar was very hard to motivate. Even more so when he was angry. “It's not world saving related. I...” Sam's skin warmed on his face as he said it, “I need some help with Gabriel.”

 

“And _I_ need a yacht with an uninterrupted orgy until I nearly pass out, but you don't see me crying to you Winchesters about it? Nooooo.” Balthazar turned away from Sam, arms folded and he looked ready to fly away.

 

Sam paused, a little startled with his own daring. “Well... Gabriel might be able to do that for you. He is an archangel.” Balthazar's back straightened and he went still. Sam just hoped Balthazar would take the bait. “I am dating him you know, and he can do pretty much anything. I could talk to him about a boat. He can give you just about anyone you like on top of it.” Balthazar slowly turned, eying Sam with a simmering look of disdain.

 

“I'm listening,” Balthazar said simply.

 

“First, this is a secret,” Sam stressed. “No one is allowed to know about it.” Balthazar rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, big secret, what ever you want to call it.”

 

“Especially Dean,” Sam clarified.

 

“Spit it out, Sam.”

 

Sam took a deep breath. It wasn't easy, he was telling one of the douche-iest angels about his bedroom problems. “Gabriel said I'm... vanilla and I want to show him that I'm not.”

 

Balthazar gave him a confused look for a brief moment before, as expected, he broke out laughing. Sam looked to the ceiling and sighed. After a good bout of Balthazar holding his sides, dancing about the room, and landing on the couch, he took in a sharp breath and looked at Sam from laying on the cushions. “Big ol' Sam Winchester is a bit dull in the sack?” Balthazar stretched his arms above his head languidly and Sam's face was burning with the humiliation that he put up with. “Why is Gabriel keeping you around then?”

 

“I brought you here to help but if you're just going to laugh at me you can leave.” Sam folded his arms stiffly, hating Balthazar with about as much passion as the burning sun.

 

Balthazar let out a good humored laugh and rolled up into a sitting position, “Your plight delights me and with the added bonus of that yacht you mentioned, I'll help you not be Snores-ville in bed.” Sam hoped he wasn't getting in over his head.

 

“If all goes well, I don't think Gabriel will have a problem with giving you what you want,” Sam said. “But you really have to shut your trap, and KEEP it shut.”

 

Balthazar thought about it and then nodded. “Fine. What are you looking at? A little bondage? A little whip and chain action? You seem like you're be an amazing S&M participant.” Sam felt all the heat in his face suddenly drain away.

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Sam said hastily. “Gabriel was... thinking about putting me...” He couldn't quite look at Balthazar as he spoke because he suspected another round of laughing would start up. “In a corset and garters... and stilettos...” And Balthazar did start another round of violent giggling at Sam's expense. Sam childishly wanted to KICK Balthazar for it. “Can you help or NOT?”

 

“Oh of COURSE I'll help you.” Balthazar stool again, clapping his hands together and rubbing them vigorously. “But that doesn't mean I'm not going to laugh at the funny bits. I am curious, because I heard the internet can ship things to your little bunker.”

 

“... I can't find anything that might fit.” Sam muttered. Balthazar chuckled and shook his head.

 

“My, my, what a predicament,” Balthazar said and placed his hands in his pockets. “I guess I'm playing lingerie store helper today. What are you looking for?” Sam found himself nervously picking at his nails and he straightened them at his sides.

 

“I'm... not exactly sure what would be good.” Sam admitted and Balthazar raised his brow at Sam.

 

“You ARE quite vanilla,” Balthazar said and Sam glared at Balthazar for needling the point. Balthazar looked Sam up and down and nodded. “I suppose I can find SOMEthing that doesn't look hideous or comical on you.”

 

“Yeah, that would help,” Sam said, really not wanting to look like an awkward drag queen that Gabriel would just laugh at. “Please stay away from anything BDSM related.”

 

“You're no fun,” Balthazar grumbled and held his chin in thought. “Fine. Give me a day, I have something in mind.” Balthazar pointed an accusing finger at Sam. “And shave your bloody legs while you're waiting. Stockings are not flattering with wads of sasquatch hair.” Balthazar was gone in a blink and Sam let out a heavy breath.

 

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” He muttered. Though what he really couldn't believe was that he was trusting this with Balthazar.

 

-

 

Sam made some sort of excuse for Dean about where he was going but luckily Dean was thoroughly distracted by Castiel to really worry about what he was doing. Balthazar showed up with several shopping bags at the empty house exactly 24 hours later and Sam had to stare for a moment.

 

“You bought all of these?” Sam asked, shyly peeking into one of the decorative paper bags.

 

“I didn't _buy_ anything.” Balthazar set everything upon the spacious floor. “I pilfered it.”

 

“Of course you did,” Sam grumbled lowly.

 

“I actually found things that might fit your fat arse, so no complaining.” Balthazar childishly tossed a ball of pink satin, that hit Sam in the chest. Sam unwittingly caught it and dropped it when he realized it was a bra.

 

“Oh god, I feel like such a pervert.” Sam groaned and felt bad for the people who'd made the clothes only to have it stolen by an angelic thief.

 

“I'm not waiting around all day for you to get over your existential crisis.” Balthazar put several bags into Sam's arms and pushed him into the nearest room with a door; with little effort on Balthazar's part. Sam stood stock still in the room for several moments after the door closed. He took a deep breath. Why was he doing this again? Oh yes, so Gabriel wouldn't think he was boring in bed. Why did Gabriel have to have such strange tastes?

 

Sam finally, bravely, pulled out the first item, and then the next. He muttered several “Oh my God” and “Really?” phrases through out the process. Balthazar didn't buy variety but several sets in different sizes. Very large sizes. Balthazar had settled on one outfit and it was very... angel-esque; which Sam was not expecting.

 

The corset top was white and slit down the middle, only laced together with yellow ribbon. Sewn decorations of gold were woven into the hem and cotton in lined patterns. Braided white and gold spaghetti straps strung over his neck to help pull the top taunt against his skin. It curved to his body every which way he moved, giving a definition to his chest and emphasizing the curve at his waist. Garter suspenders hung from the bottom and the stockings that he was given were opaque white. The underwear... Balthazar had given him several styles and Sam could not, would not, wear a thong. The boy shorts were lace, but they were far more comfortable than anything else. But they were bright cherry red, which had to be some hidden joke on Balthazar's part.

 

Balthazar knocked loudly on the bedroom door. “It's been 20 minutes. How long does it take you to change?”

 

“I've never WORN something like this before,” Sam snapped back, his face a dark red that contrasted sharply with the white. “You couldn't find anything less... white?”

 

“You're vanilla, remember?” Balthazar said with a laugh in his tone. Sam glared at the door and he hated the irony. “Let me see.”

 

“No,” Sam huffed and started to pull at the strings to remove the top.

 

“I have to see the whole ensemble. There are shoes for you to try on out here.”

 

Sam groaned and tightened the ribbon again. “If you take a picture, I will hunt you down and stab you.” Sam opened the door and Balthazar had a tumbler half full of a dark spirit in hand. He looked amused, and then somewhat impressed.

 

“You actually don't look half bad, Sam,” Balthazar offered.

 

“Bite me,” Sam said, irritated. Balthazar presented Sam with the last bag, a pair of large high heeled shoes. Sam sighed and used the couch to sit and put them on. They were stilettos, black strapped with 4 pairs of golden wings on the front, running from toe to ankle. Sam would have been more impressed if he wasn't the one wearing them. They were actually very nice looking.

 

Balthazar snapped his fingers and gestured for Sam to stand. “Let's see you walk, Cinderella.”

 

“I can't possibly WALK in these,” Sam protested. Balthazar did not take no for an answer. He set his drink down and took Sam's wrists. He lifted Sam from the safety of sitting and Sam stumbled, being very unfamiliar with supporting all of himself on his toes. He was also 4 inches taller than normal, which all felt very off balancing.

 

“The walk is half appeal.” Balthazar said and released Sam, taking back up his drink. He made a walking motion with his fingers. “You're a big boy now, so walk little Sam. Walk.”

 

“You're enjoying yourself way too much.” Sam glared at Balthazar and took stiff steps on the wooden floor.

 

“Everything is here to be enjoyed.” Balthazar grinned like the asshole he was. “Your legs are too stiff.”

 

“Shut your hole before I shut it for you.” Sam really wished he'd brought the holy oil so he could deep fry Balthazar's wings.

 

After the test walk, Balthazar tossed a small bag in Sam's lap as he sat on the couch. His calves were strained like he never expected them to be. Sam warily opened the bag and brought out a thick ribbon of lace that had clasps on either end.

 

“It's a choker,” Balthazar explained. “Gives some attention to the neck.” Sam sighed, mentally exhausted from this outfit and Balthazar's snide comments. He let the choker rest in his lap.

 

“I don't know if I can do this,” Sam muttered.

 

“You act as though it's the worst thing in the world,” Balthazar grumbled and folded his arms. “Honestly if you hate it so much, don't do it.” Sam paused and glanced up at Balthazar, who took a sip from his glass.

 

“Well you're having a good laugh at it,” Sam sulked.

 

“Because it's so damn funny from where I'm standing,” Balthazar scoffed. “A full grown man worrying about what some meaningless clothes could do to his fragile ego.” Balthazar rolled his eyes as Sam blinked up at him. “Who cares if they're lingerie? The only difference between them and running around in a jock strap is that these look much better and practically scream sex. If you hate it so much, don't do it. Sex is supposed to be fun for all involved parties. And if Gabriel can't deal with a vanilla slice, dump him.” Sam fiddled with his hands. He was probably going crazy because Balthazar was making some sort of actual sense. It actually made Balthazar seem like a decent person for a moment.

 

“It's not bad...” Sam said quietly, because they weren't so bad on his skin. They were actually -embarrassingly- comfortable. Except for the shoes. Sam would take a pair of boots over heels any day. “But I've never done this before. I'm not.... kinky. And if Dean ever saw this, I'd never live this down.” Balthazar sighed.

 

“Yes, you and your socio-masculine images.” Balthazar waved off the issues. “Regardless, I expect my yacht and I've been making a list for my orgy.” Sam sighed; and there went Balthazar's decent-person moment.

 

“I'll talk to him about it,” Sam promised.

 

“You better. And you have to let me know, ASAP.” Balthazar said and was gone a moment later. Sam paused, because he still didn't have a phone number for the asshole. He supposed he'd just have to summon him again. Preferably at an inopportune moment.

 

Sam looked down at the lace collar and his belly tightened nervously. He still didn't know if he could do it or not.

 

-

 

Sam gathered his courage the next day. He rented a motel room since he still wanted to surprise Gabriel. He changed there in the small bathroom. He put on the red lace underwear and nervously ran his hand over it. He'd been thinking a lot about Balthazar said, about doing this only if he didn't hate it. Sam wasn't sure if he liked it yet and he hoped that maybe Gabriel would help him decide. He wasn't doing this for himself after all; he was doing it for Gabriel. The white stockings hugged his muscular legs and rested mid thigh, contrasting his tan skin. The corset top formed to him like the day before and the garter clips were fastened to the stockings. Then Sam begrudgingly put on the shoes again. He hadn't even been aware that they made high heeled shoes in his size. Finally he stood and put on the choker that looked more like a delicate tattoo on his skin. He took a deep breath in the mirror and let it out.

 

He slowly walked to the motel door and made sure it was locked; and dead bolted; and that the chain was set in place. He sat on the full sized bed and held his phone in his hand. He took a deep breath and let it out before he typed a quick text of the address, room number, as well as a request for Gabriel to come ASAP.

 

Too late to turn back now, Sam thought meekly and hoped Gabriel didn't just laugh at him like Balthazar had. That would probably be worst case scenario.

 

Sam didn't have to dwell on too many of those scenarios long though because Gabriel appeared in in front of the door in his normal clothes. His gold eyes only took one sweep of the room before they landed on Sam; and stayed there. Sam's face heated as he watched Gabriel's eyes widen, a long silence stretching in the room.

 [](http://melwatters.deviantart.com/art/Vanilla-In-Lace-409170031?ga_submit_new=10%253A1382590295)

“Um... surprise?” Sam's voice was much meeker than he wished it to be. Gabriel opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to speak, but only a strange exhale left his mouth. Sam smiled a little because, if nothing else, it was worth all the trouble to make Gabriel -Silver Tongue, Loki- go speechless. Sam's hands clasped on his knees and he shrugged at Gabriel. “Do you like?”

 

“Do I like?” Gabriel seemed to find his voice as he took a step closer, his eyes flickering all over Sam, from his toes to his eyes, they never sat in one place for long. “What's not to like?” Sam shrugged and Gabriel's hands were doing strange motions, as though hesitant to touch as he drew closer. “I didn't think you'd ever... This is real, right?” Funny, the archangel that could make entire worlds from nothing was asking what was real.

 

“Yeah...” Sam squeezed his fingers in one hand. “I thought you might like it.”

 

“I love it.” A grin found its way to Gabriel's mouth and his eyes glowed with excitement. He took Sam's hands and eased him to his feet. “Let me see.” Sam swallowed and maneuvered on the heels so he stayed steady. Gabriel's eyes drank him in, even as Gabriel had to take a step back to take all of him in. Gabriel spoke with great awe, “Do you have any clue how sexy you are?” Sam's face burned with heat. He liked surprising Gabriel if he got those reactions from him. “Can you walk in those?”

 

“No, not very well,” Sam admitted. “I've never worn heels before this.”

 

“Damn...” Gabriel made it sound more like admiration rather than a curse. Gabriel's hand finally settled on Sam's hip, where the lace panties and corset top met. Gabriel didn't seem to mind that he had to crane his neck further to look up and Sam rested his hands on Gabriel's shoulders as Sam leaned down to finally greet him with a kiss. “You are the sexiest thing ever.”

 

Sam smiled. “I still feel incredibly awkward.” Gabriel's hand squeezed his hip and slid up the soft cotton fabric over Sam's side. Then down, over the lace and nylon stocking. It felt better with Gabriel warming them with his touch.

 

“Did you do this just for me?” Gabriel asked curiously.

 

“Yes.” Sam nodded a little, leaning against Gabriel for more support than the shoes. Gabriel could handle his weight easily as an archangel. “I don't want you thinking I'm vanilla.”

 

“It really bothered you that much?” Gabriel frowned. “I told you I didn't mean you were boring.”

 

“I know,” Sam lied, because it had still bothered him that he wasn't adventurous. It still made normal sex sound boring; even though it never was for Sam. “I... still hate it when you stare at your fake-people more than me.”

 

“I've been good.” Gabriel's hands wandered, fingers stroking the various fabrics and spots that made Sam's groin fill with heat.

 

“I guess.” Sam muttered. He knew it was unlikely that Gabriel would stop cold turkey with conjuring people, because he was an archangel, and he had the powers. Sometimes it made for really good times. But others, it was just annoying.

 

“And I love you much, much more.” Gabriel kissed over Sam's heart and Sam smiled despite himself. “You look fantastic.”

 

“It's not too much?” Sam asked, because he certainly felt like it was over the top.

 

“No way.” Gabriel smiled cheekily. He took Sam's hand and pulled back a step, making a swirling motion with his finger. “I wanna see the whole thing.” Sam slowly turned on one toe, staying balanced and their hands broke for a moment for Sam to complete the simple circle. “Very, very sexy.” Gabriel grinned before he pulled Sam close again his hands clasped Sam's hips. Then the hands slid down, squeezing Sam's thigh where the stockings started. Sam brushed his fingers through Gabriel's hair and kissed him, relieved that Gabriel was enjoying the outfit.

 

Gabriel's hands explored greedily, feeling up every inch of fabric before going back for seconds. Sam had been expecting the lingerie to come off immediately after Gabriel's arrival, but even though Gabriel tugged at some of the hemming and lacing, he did not remove anything. Gabriel lifted Sam by his thighs as they kissed heatedly and Sam's arms tightened around the archangel's neck as he was lowered onto his back on the soft bed.

 

Sam was relieved to be off his feet and Gabriel slid between his legs. Their lips broke contact as Gabriel's mouth felt their way down Sam's chest and a couple fingers grazed the lace around Sam's neck. Sam breathed heavily, already half aroused by Gabriel's fondling. Lips made a pathway down the center of the corset where only ribbon was between Gabriel and flesh. Sam's stomach tightened as Gabriel reached the end of the corset to the lacy, non-opaque panties. Gabriel's mouth lingered and his fingers traced the hem line that showed under the corset.

 

“Turn over,” Gabriel said, his golden stare flickering up to Sam. Sam let out an excited breath and turned over. He was on his belly when Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's back and did not allow him to get to his hands and knees. “Just like that.” Sam relaxed into the mattress when he felt Gabriel's mouth on his bare shoulder and a hand took in every curve that the corset emblazoned. Warm hands tugged lightly at the corset top and make their way down, over Sam's panties and then the flash of flesh before the stockings. Gabriel took his time, making mesmerizing circles in the nylon, which was a soothing, yet an arousing feeling as it continued. Gabriel even took his time admiring the shoes, Sam could feel his fingers touching the golden wings.

 

“See something you like?” Sam waved his free leg around and bumped it against Gabriel's arm.

 

“Everything, I like.” Gabriel focused back on Sam's body, leaving a kiss on Sam's spine and Sam sighed as Gabriel squeezed his his butt. If this was kinky, Sam could get used to the pampering he was receiving.

 

Finally, after Gabriel was done exploring to his heart's content, Sam felt the corners of the lace panties being tugged down his legs. Gabriel must have used a bit of grace to make the fabric phase through the garter straps, because they were tossed further onto the bed where Sam could see they were still intact. Then he felt a kiss on his butt cheek and Sam sunk further into the mattress with a moan as Gabriel's tongue bathed his hole with attention. Sam's fingers gripped the sheets and buried his nose into them. His legs spread open naturally for more and the hands squeezed his thighs, restraining him from lifting his butt into the air like he wanted to. Sam whimpered softly and crooned into the sheets.

 

“Fuck, Gabriel...” Sam moaned and Gabriel pulled back, giving his cheek a finally kiss before he got a surprise tap on the other.

 

“Roll over, Saminx.” Gabriel said and it took a little more effort this time for Sam to roll over, but he did. Gabriel grinned at him and Sam gazed up at the still dressed archangel. He couldn't have THAT. Sam swiftly started unbuttoning the shirt and Gabriel unzipped his jeans. Once they were discarded, Sam was amused to find that Gabriel's red boxers had landed near his laced boy shorts. Gabriel settled between his legs, which curled around the archangel's waist. Sam leaned back on the bed and was not surprised when Gabriel snapped his fingers for lubrication and protection.

 

Gabriel stretched him lazily with his fingers, taking more time that Sam really wanted him to at that point. Gabriel tugged at one of the crossed ribbon intersections of the corset as he watched and the whole piece gave Sam a squeeze, which was more exhilarating when Gabriel was teasing his insides with a few fingers.

 

“Mm, do it already,” Sam groaned impatiently.

 

“I'm just admiring the view.” Gabriel pulled his fingers free and his knees slid under Sam's thighs. Sam gripped Gabriel's knees as Gabriel slid home, accompanied with a groan from Sam. Gabriel filled him just right. Gabriel leaned down and snagged a kiss as his hands ran over the taunt cotton. “And the view is so good,” Gabriel said with a low purr. Sam knitted his fingers into Gabriel's silky hair, drawing him closer.

 

“Less talk, more action.” Sam whispered against his lips. Gabriel hummed, delighted to oblige before Sam felt the rocking of their bodies. Sam gripped him tight, the familiar girth sliding in and out of him. He panted heavily near Gabriel's ear, at least until Gabriel pulled back and his golden eyes flickered over Sam's body. Sam's grip returned to the sheets above his head and he held them tight, finding somewhere to anchor himself so he could move back against the thrusts.

 

“Mm, yes, you are extra tight tonight,” Gabriel murmured. Hands were firmly clasped on Sam's hips, pulling him easily into a quick rhythm, leaving Sam very little chance to tell him to knock off the sex talk. “Something about you in stockings just get's me all fired up. Shows off how sexy your legs are.” He dragged Sam's leg from his waist to over his shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze and it pressed tight against him. The move also changed the angle if the thrusting, causing Sam to moan deeper.

 

“Fuck, Gabriel.” Sam heaved a breath, mind fuzzy with pleasure. “Harder.” The thrusts became more rapid and Sam's eyes closed, wanton moans leaving him sporadically. Sam twisted his hands in the sheets, voice getting higher the closer he got. His skin was flushed with heat. One last searing kiss from Gabriel was enough to pull Sam over the edge. He groaned loudly as he came, body quaking from the force of it. Gabriel was only a few thrusts after him, burying himself deep in Sam.

 

Sam panted heavily and curled onto his side. He tugged at the top of the corset, feeling somewhat confined after the swell of heat left him a little more than damp just about everywhere. Gabriel spooned up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam's ribs. He hummed, contently in Sam's ear.

 

“You're amazing,” Gabriel murmured. Sam smiled tiredly, welcoming the feeling of Gabriel warming his back.

 

“Not vanilla?” Sam asked.

 

“Not vanilla,” Gabriel agreed. A wandering hand began playing with the bottom of the corset top, letting it slide between his fingers. Sam sighed, his legs entangling with the others behind him. The wandering hand then found purchase on Sam's hip, stroking one of the lines of gold with his thumb. It was nice and soothing, but also distracting enough to keep Sam away from a post sex nap.

 

“You're really into the whole dress up thing, aren't you?” Sam asked.

 

“Mm, while you're sexy on your own, the clothes sort of magnify it by a hundred.” Gabriel said, a twinge of satisfaction in his voice. Sam felt a kiss on his neck and a smile against his skin for a brief moment. “You would also look great in silk.”

 

“Silk?” Sam was pretty sure silk was not a sexy fabric.

 

“It's aesthetic; and it feels good.” Gabriel moved and soon the red lace panties were dangled in front of Sam's face; the one's he'd worn for all of fifteen minutes. “Like lace.” They were draped over Sam's bare hip before Gabriel nudged his foot with Sam's. “And I've never been a foot guy, but those shoes are borderline fetish.”

 

“Is it because they have little wings?” Sam raised his brows, glancing over his shoulder.

 

Gabriel shrugged, dragging his leg up the back of Sam's, again, over the stockings. “Maybe.”

 

Sam smiled, letting out a content breath. “I might not be opposed to doing this again.” Gabriel looked at him with a large glimmer of excitement in his eyes. “But you have to keep it a secret. No snide remarks to Dean or any of your mean jokes or never again.” Sam could easily see Gabriel making crude jokes about Sam wearing garters while Dean was around, which would only mortify him and confuse Dean.

 

“Our little secret, promise,” Gabriel said eagerly and his fingers walked up Sam's chest before he snuck a kiss from his lips.

 

“I mean it,” Sam murmured firmly.

 

“So do I,” Gabriel promised silkily. “I have a long list of things I'd like to see you in.”

 

Sam wasn't so easy to trust but it was really the best he could get from Gabriel. Sam was quiet a moment, still feeling Gabriel's greedy hand. “I um... I had some help getting these,” Sam said and Gabriel looked at him curiously.

 

“And?”

 

“Well... I sort of promised Balthazar you'd give him a yacht. And an uninterrupted orgy.” Sam tapped his fingers together and his face heated up. Gabriel's brows lifted high and he looked agitated, perhaps because another angel had been dealing Sam intimate clothing. “I just needed help finding things to surprise you. I'm not exactly... normal sized.” Gabriel thought about it and he relaxed, but an arm wrapped around Sam's waist possessively, which made Sam a little appreciative. Gabriel didn't often have a reason to be possessive.

 

“I suppose I can loan him a orgy,” Gabriel muttered and a small smile returned to his face and gestured to Sam's outfit. “I mean, if he did help get you into this.” Sam smiled, but he did remember all of Balthazar's snide remarks.

 

“Feel free to throw in any tricks you like, he was sort of an asshole about it,” Sam encouraged. A proper trickster grin slid into place and Gabriel took Sam's hand, kissing his knuckles.

 

“My pleasure.” Gabriel assured him and Sam settled in comfortably with his lover, feeling more at ease than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
